Zając/XI
Zjadł, podziękował Panu Bogu. Wstał, wyprostował się i poszedł bruzdą przez kartofle. Myślał, że w tym roku kartofle gniją, i żal mu było biednych ludzi. „Co to będzie jadło? Pewnie im Pan Jezus czym innym ten głód wynagrodzi... Ha, świat teraz ogromnie grzeszny!... Ludzie nie umieją Pana Boga o chleb prosić. Cierpią za to, a Bóg i tak łaskaw, że nie karze srożej...” „Frruu!” Zerwało się stadko kuropatw. Później się spostrzegł i pomyślał - „Niech tam jeszcze pożyją!... Co one takie bystre w tej porze?” Spojrzał po polu, widział z daleka pana rządcę na koniu i skręcił w przeciwną stronę. „Takiego zawsze lepiej omijać: zaraz wypytuje o to, o owo. Raz mu za mało kuropatw, zajęcy; drugi raz – za dużo jastrzębi, lisów. Kiedyś gwałtu narobił o to, że ktoś tam widział w lesie Jaśka Teterę... Co prawda, Jaś sobie za dużo pozwala, a rządca ma jakieś takie oczy, co człowiekowi w duszy świdrują. Może on i wie o tej sośninie, dębinie?... Przysłał kiedyś po mnie chłopaka – idę, a serce mi wali: 'pata-taj, pata-taj'... - 'Malwa – powiada – za strzelca służysz, a lisy po polach morzelańskich chodzą jak owce! Rozkopywać jamy, wykurzać, truć, strzelać!' O lisach ze mną mówił, a tak patrzał, jakby wiedział o sprawkach Tetery. Na łgarza, krętacza wyszedłem przez brata”. Tak się wałęsał Malwa do wieczora i nic nie zastrzelił, tylko markotność w duszy jego coraz bardziej wzrastała. Stanął pod zagajnikami, łyknął gorzałki, zagryzł chlebem i za krzakiem przysiadł na piętach - „Może wychodnego zajączka upoluję tutaj”. Rzecz dziwna, Malwa nie poszedł dzisiaj w stronę starego boru, gdzie się podług umowy zawsze teraz schodził z bratem Teterą. Jeszcze przedwczoraj tam się spotkali i Jasiek tak przekonywał Kubę - „Pan Bóg dlatego dał dużo bogaczom, ażeby biedni mieli z czego uszczknąć. Morzelany – duże państwo, nie znać wcale, gdy kto w lesie zetnie choicę lub dębczaka”. - Strzelec się opierał, zatkał sobie uszy, zamrużył oczy, a Tetera znowu zwalił ślicznego dębczaka. „Co moje sumienie jest warte?” Ile razy się spotkał z bratem, zawsze popełnił grzech śmiertelny. „On mię zabija na duszy! Choć młodszy, jest Kainem, ja – Ablem”. - „Pożycz no mi dubeltówki – mówi raz Tetera – idę do Cieciórki polować w puszczy na łosie”. - Malwa mu pożyczył dworskiej dubeltówki i przez trzy miesiące nie mógł odebrać; dopiero raz spoił brata gorzałką, zabrał strzelbę i uciekł. Zaczynał się coraz bardziej bać brata Tetery. „Mowny taki i chytry, że do najcięższego grzechu namówi”. Zawiódł się strzelec i na rodzinie Jasia. Poszedł był kiedyś w odwiedziny do Malwicz, był pewny, że go Flora i Teterzanki serdecznie powitają; tymczasem one kręciły nosem, krzywo nań spoglądały, wyśmiewały się z niego po kątach, nie prosiły nawet siedzieć. Nie było nawet mowy o tym, żeby go która z dziewczyn nazwała wujkiem. A jak one się wyśmiewały z niego! Terenia ręką aż sobie zasłaniała usta i krztusiła się od śmiechu, a Jadzia za każdym jego ruchem mrugała na Marynię. Zamiast spodziewanej rozkoszy rodzinnej nałykał się wstydu, napoił serce goryczą. Przecież i to go niezmiernie zabolało, że Flora nie zamawiała do niego „bracie” ani „Jakubie”, tylko ciągle nieosobiście, jak do kogo niższego, z lekceważeniem - „Jakiż urząd ma się w Morzelanach?” - „Pewnie nie pija kawy i herbaty, hę?” - Strzelec już by nigdy do tego domu nie zajrzał. Co sobie myślała ta Flora Gibulanka, pochodząca z Gibulu, gdzie dom jeden, siedem ulic?... Nie spodziewał się, że i brata Teterę za nic miały te kobiety. „On nie bywa w kościele, może dlatego...” Ale Flora wszystkich członków rodziny męża zawsze uważała za swoich nieprzyjaciół, o czym Malwa nie wiedział. Gdyby Jaś nie był złodziejem, nie bluźnił, nie dowodził, że grzech nie jest grzechem, Kuba kochałby go bardziej jeszcze za owe domowe przykrości, doznane od żony i córek. Cóż, kiedy Tetera wyglądał jak szatan-kusiciel! Nie chadzał do kościoła, łamał posty, drwił z pobożności, a przy tym kradł i dowodził, że kraść jest dobrze. „Przez niego będę chyba musiał podziękować za służbę przy dworze i uciec stąd gdzie daleko, daleko, żeby się już nigdy z Jaśkiem nie spotkać. Nabroiłem tyle grzechów, że tego przez długie czasy nie odspowiadam, nie odposzczę, nie odmodlę, nie odśpiewam...” Trapiła go nadzwyczajnie i ta myśl, co on powie, jeżeli jednego dnia pan rządca z góry fuknie - „Malwa, czy ty wiesz, że Tetera drzewo z lasu kradnie i zwierzynę rabuje?”. - Okropne położenie, ponieważ trudno zaprzeczyć i przyznać się trudno. „Mój Boże, tyle lat tu przesłużyłem, przywykłem oto do kościoła i masz! Dziedzic taki dobry dla mnie, na człowieka mię wykierował... Niczym byłem, on mię dźwignął. Tutaj mi nikt nie daje dobrego słowa, a dziedzic przy każdym spotkaniu mówi: - 'Jak się masz, Malwa? Cóż mi powiesz?' - I rękę swoją kładzie na moim ramieniu, choć pan taki. Gdzież ja mam sumienie okradać dziedzica!”. Myśli te do reszty zgnębiły strzelca, wspomniał sobie, że i pana swego będzie musiał teraz unikać. Nie miałby czoła stać przed nim oko w oko. Rozmyślał tak, siedząc na piętach i nogi pod nim ścierpły. Położył na ziemi strzelbę, usiadł należycie, przypomniał sobie, że dużo zwierzyny na stół potrzeba. Las szumiał, gwiazdy świeciły. Malwa uczuł się samotnym na świecie, opuszczonym. „Jeden tylko Pan Jezus jest przy mnie”. Tylko od Boga jednego nie potrzebował stronić. Niegdyś tam przylgnął był do jednej dziewczyny z Knieziewicz – nazywali ją „grubą Kaśką”. Jeszcze wówczas nie był taki pobożny. Coś go dziwnego do niej ciągnęło: łaził wszędzie, gdzie się spodziewał spotkać Kaśkę, gdyż lubił na nią patrzeć choćby z daleka i czuł wtedy jakby głaskanie po sercu, a w ustach robiło mu się słodko. Nigdy nie zapomni tych czasów. Ale Kaśka była taka wspaniała, a on marny, mały: chyba po drabinie mógłby się dostać do jej szyi. Rozmawiała z nim tylko tak sobie, a kochała Wicka fornala, ogromnego chłopa – to ona pierwsza dała Malwie przezwisko „Mysi król”. Jednego razu podpatrzył ją przypadkiem, ją i Wicka – straszne rzeczy! On by nikomu nigdy nie wyznał tego, co wtedy widział – oj, jej, jej!... Kochajże tu dopiero kogo! - Malwa cierpiał potem, nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Od tego czasu zaczął być pobożny, ukochał Zbawiciela świata i Jego mękę, która odkupiła ludzi. Braterska miłość dla Tetery zdradziła teraz strzelca jeszcze gorzej niż owa miłość dla grubej Kaśki: musiałby się bowiem wyrzec ostatniego, co mu zostało – Pana Jezusa i łaski boskiej. Wyobrażał sobie, że łaska boska schodzi na ziemię prościutko od tronu Boga w promieniach przecudnej jasności – osoba, owinięta w te promienie, gdyż oczy ludzkie nie są godne jej oglądania. On, sługa boży, człowiek grzeszny, czuł niekiedy, że łaska boska schodzi ku niemu. Tam w głębokościach duszy, nie w oczach cielesnych, spostrzegał czasem tę jasność nad jasnościami. Schylał się wtedy kornie, zamykał oczy i było mu bardzo dobrze sam na sam z łaską boską. Może nawet wewnątrz swej duszy słyszał wtedy głos jakiś - „Przychodzę do ciebie, Malwo, sługo Boży!”. Bywał w zupełnie innym, tamtym świecie – jasnym, cudownym. Tylko niekiedy miewał wątpliwości, nie mógł należycie zmiarkować, czy ogląda światłość wiekuistą, czy chwałę bożą, czy łaskę boską: wszystkie wyglądały daleko, daleko piękniej niż wschodzące i zachodzące słońce... Dużo, dużo promieni, prześlicznych, przejasnych promieni! A teraz oto, z powodu Tetery, usunęły się od niego, uciekły chwile owych jasnych widzeń i jakby mroki nocy osiadły na duszy. Ciemno i zimno, i straszno człowiekowi, kiedy od niego ucieka jasność miłości, nadziei, wiary! Porwał się Malwa, uklęknął, złożył ręce, pochylił głowę, odmawiał z zapałem modlitwę, a była to modlitwa nad modlitwami, podniesiona skruchą grzesznika, który się poczuwa do winy i błaga o przebaczenie: „Nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, ale nas zbaw ode złego!”. Słowa słabo tylko wyrażają to uczucie, którym się strzelec modlił do Pana zastępów. Wybiegł jeden i drugi zając, każdy z nich słyszał pod krzakiem szmer szeptu, podobny do szmeru strumyka, do szumu jodły, do głosu wiekuistych potęg, które przemawiają podczas ciszy nocnej. Przystawały zające, nasłuchiwały, jak dusza ludzka w pracy natchnienia wznosi się ponad świat cały i pojmuje wtedy to, co jest niepojęte. Malwa nie widział, nie słyszał przebiegających zajęcy, choć na stół dużo, dużo zwierzyny było potrzeba. Wtem ktoś go w ramię trącił i wyrwał z zachwytu pobożności tymi słowy: - Kuba, cóż ty, na spanie do boru chadzasz? Strzelec wytrzeszczył oczy – zapomniał, gdzie jest – i z przerażeniem spostrzegł przed sobą Teterę. - Czego ty chcesz ode mnie? - zapytał Malwa stłumionym głosem, a ręką wykonał taki ruch, jak gdyby chciał odepchnąć brata. - Twoje szczęście, żeś przez sen wyrzekł jakieś słowo!... Kot był akurat na jednej linii z tym krzakiem i już miałem pociągnąć za cyngiel, kiedym posłyszał jakiś szept ludzki. - Czy ja to spałem? - Gdybyś nie spał, zastrzeliłbyś ogromnego kota, który tak mi się wydawał, jakby nie miał obu słuchów... No, ale skorom cię nie zastrzelił, to daj gorzałki! Mówiąc te słowa, Tetera sięgnął do torby strzelca, wyjął flaszkę, wstrząsnął nią i pociągnął parę łyków, po czym rzekł: - Zapominalski z ciebie, bracie! Nie stawiłeś się wczoraj pod starym lasem, choć taka była umowa... Co prawda, i bez ciebie sobie poradziłem: mam już w domu tę sosenkę, a jutro grabiny mi będzie potrzeba. Upatrzyłem tam sobie trzy sztuki. Przynieś i ty z sobą toporek, to się prędko uwiniemy! - Nieee! - zawołał głosem przeciągłym Malwa i tak zazezował, że mu w oczach światełko błysnęło. Tetera uśmiechnął się szyderczo, wziął brata za rękę, wstrząsnął i rzekł: - Przestań być mazgajem, bać się wszystkiego: Boga, diabła, ludzi, siebie samego! Mój bracie, Bóg nic ci nie da, diabli cię wezmą, a ludziom trzeba zabierać, co można. Strzelec wyrwał rękę z ręki Tetery, powstał szybko i zaczął uciekać, a w pośpiechu zapomniał o leżącej na ziemi dubeltówce i flaszce z gorzałką. Kłusownik włożył na ramię dubeltówkę, schował do kieszeni flaszkę, mruknął - „Jakbym znalazł! Niedoczekanie twoje braciszku, żebyś się jeszcze kiedy zobaczył z tą strzelbą!” - Poszedł w las, a Malwa wybiegł na drogę i jak szalony pędził ku Morzelanom. Niedaleko od wsi dopędził Icia, Żyda, handlarza skórek zajęczych, który się skarżył, utyskiwał na ciężkie czasy. - Cóż robić? - mówi Icie – bieda na świecie jest także z woli Boga. „Brat Tetera tak by nie powiedział, on gorszy od tego Żyda” - pomyślał Malwa. - A co to znaczy, że pan strzelec nie ma dziś strzelby? - zapytał Icie, a strzelec uderzył się palcem w czoło i dopiero oprzytomniał. - Masz tobie! Zostawiłem pod krzakiem dworską dubeltówkę i Jasiek pewnie ją sobie przywłaszczy; a tu dużo zwierzyny na stół potrzeba, od świtu muszę zacząć polowanie. Wrócił pod las, ale strzelby nie znalazł. Zając/XI